


[Podfic] The Sparkle Jar (aka A Sparkle in the Dark)

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] Cuddlebunch Sparkle Jar collection [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Adorable, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark out - how will Eames find his way home? Arty has some ideas...<br/>Warnings: So much sweetness it will rot your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sparkle Jar (aka A Sparkle in the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Text version: [The Sparkle Jar](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/11878.html)  
> Podfic link [The Sparkle Jar](http://www.mediafire.com/?yjsvs6yvshnore2)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/e14nn1gzrmg6if1/TheSparkleJar2_zpscf9fec6f.jpg)

Title: The Sparkle Jar (aka A Sparkle in the Dark)  
Author: immoral_crow  
Reader: kansouame  
Inspired by the art of aya_no_hako  
Pairing: Arty/Eames  
Rating: For Everyone  
File size/type: 7.42MB, .mp3  
Length: 7m:56s  
Summary: It's dark out - how will Eames find his way home? Arty has some ideas...  
Warnings: So much sweetness it will rot your teeth.

Notes: This all happened on a twitter conversation with Aya, Crow, and I and proceeded to turn into this. This is all based off the art of Aya. [Here on her Tumblr](http://aya-chibis.tumblr.com/post/41732386241/by-razubear-v-part-1-part-2-part-3%22)

Text version: [The Sparkle Jar](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/11878.html)  
Podfic link for [The Sparkle Jar](http://www.mediafire.com/?yjsvs6yvshnore2)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/di5jdse23sso5wj/Artyandtherain_zpse1a518fb.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/rbha6d838skj3dp/3cuddlesatend_zps4766a3b9.jpg)


End file.
